


Life After Death

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: When you're dead, money shouldn't even be a concern. For Yomiel however, that isn't the case.





	Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Wild".

Yomiel looked both ways before crossing the road. He turned and hurried across the empty street to the ATM. The dim light of the streetlamp shone on the wall, illuminating the screen and keypad. In the distance, he heard the faint sound of a car engine. Yomiel pulled the hood of his coat further up, ensuring it was firmly in place. He might have managed to wrestle his hair back but he couldn't take any risks. Multiple reports of a pointy haired man at an ATM were sure to get attention.

The engine grew louder and he heard the sound of wheels rolling over asphalt. Yomiel waited until it was quiet again. He switched into the Ghost World and possessed the core in the ATM.

This was a convenient way to get money, but not one he dared try too often, and never at the same machine. If they noticed the money was missing, they would probably chalk it up to clerical error. Do it too often though, and people were bound to get suspicious. Not that they could ever figure out that it was a ghost doing it.

There were other ways to get money. Yomiel could manipulate someone, have them take their wallet out and, if there was enough cash on hand, just have them put the cash somewhere he could retrieve it later.

Just a shame there was no way of manipulating someone into reciting their PIN number, otherwise this could be so much easier.

Maybe someday he should try manipulating someone into carrying out a bank robbery, but then he would have to think up a getaway plan and that was just too much trouble. 

Now, how much should he take out? It was tempting to go for some crazy high price, make himself into a millionaire, but then that would just be plain foolishness. For that amount of money to inexplicably go missing, alarms would be raised and they would start looking for a culprit. He might have been in disguise right now, but he didn't need rumours of some ATM thief with super powers flying around.

Why did it have to be so difficult for dead people to get money?

Oh. Right. They usually didn't need it anymore.

Too bad he did, and he would find a way, no matter what.

Yomiel settled for a nice, sensible amount, the kind that could simply be written off and forgotten about. He waited for a fat wad of banknotes to pop out from the machine, then stuffed them into the pocket of his trousers. Looking around, he was relieved to see that there was still not a soul out on the street. Yomiel hurried back across the street and into an alleyway, where he discarded the coat. Wasn't like he needed it. 

Time to leave, and the sooner the better. The bike was still where he had hidden it, behind a bush on the outskirts of the town. Bikes were easy to get a hold of. A car would have been nice, but stealing one would grab too much attention and he didn't need that. He really had to be careful.

Being dead was honestly more difficult than being alive. And he was the only person who could even say that.

Yomiel rode the bike for over an hour until he finally reached his destination, a dirt path trailing off into the woods. He rode along the path and veered off into the trees until he reached an abandoned shack. Nobody ever came here, so it was perfect. He might not have needed the shelter, but there was another who did.

"I'm back, Sissel." Yomiel walked inside, looking around and catching sight of the cat curled up in his basket, located in the corner of the room. 

Sissel raised his head and mewed.

"Did you miss me?" Yomiel knelt down in front of the basket and stroked Sissel's head. Sissel butted his head against Yomiel's hand and let out another, fainter mew. Yomiel smiled and stroked his hand along Sissel's body until the cat began to purr. "I got some more money so we're good for a while."

The next morning, Yomiel walked into the pet shop with a suitcase. He purchased several large bags of cat food with the money then set off on his way, lugging the suitcase behind himself, feeling quite satisfied.

It wasn't like he could very well expect Sissel to live in the wild.

He needed money for Sissel, and money he would get. True, there were other ways to get pet food, but he could only make so many delivery trucks somehow lose half their goods on the way to the store.

Being dead was really not easy when you had a mouth to feed. 

Yomiel returned to the shack, and placed down the bags of cat food. Sissel weaved in and out of his legs, mewing loudly. He gazed down at the cat and sighed in exasperation, a smile forming on his face.

"The things I do for you, huh?"

  
  



End file.
